letsplayfandomcom-20200223-history
Let's Play Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to ! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, click the Discussion tab above. You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. Programming talent wanted Hi, The Bastard here. Are you good with programming html, java or w/e 'n shit? BRILLIANT!!! Here is how you can help to make this wiki even more fun for everyone to use. It came in to my mind other day that it would be a great to have a simple code that would automatically keep track of people's subscribers and the amount of videos they've posted. List of Let's players and List of Female LP;ers should also be unified in to a new and easier to use list where people can set up their Nick, Gender(M/F), YT channel and a little bit of information about themselves keeping things under 200-250 characters so no-one will write novels in there with a click to open sub box where they can write like 2000 characters or something about themselves and their channels. Old lists will be renamed old - List of LP;ers and old - List of female LP;ers. It's a thankless task but "Thank you in advance." it will help future LP;ers and Wiki users to sort their pages much easier than before and it will be a good start for something new and beautiful. Important policies * Inclusion Criteria New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum if the forums have been set up. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on the ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community